<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【泉レオ】万物之理-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334509">【泉レオ】万物之理-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【泉レオ】万物之理-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【泉レオ】万物之理-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef2a92cc">【泉レオ】万物之理</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac">
                          <strong>个人作品归档【ライハ】</strong>
                        </a>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <strong>
                          <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929">自助食用指南</a>
                        </strong>
                      </p>
                      <p>是交往初期所以泉称呼レオ为“王さま”比较多……</p>
                      <p>
                        <br/>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA">#泉レオ</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo">#泉leo</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89">#濑名泉</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA">#月永レオ</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84">#狮心组</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD">#偶像梦幻祭</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2018-08-12</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：182</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_efc3d463"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(182)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/">泠风落花</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/">泠风落花</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/">桜が舞い散る </a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wusannian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wusannian.lofter.com/">小辫子狂热爱好者</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/">一个句号</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/">一个句号</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/">nataliapopi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://canyun848.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://canyun848.lofter.com/">CKey</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://canyun848.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://canyun848.lofter.com/">CKey</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wulidei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wulidei.lofter.com/">無禮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeyou480.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeyou480.lofter.com/">樱🌸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanli600.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanli600.lofter.com/">沅梨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://molu0552.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://molu0552.lofter.com/">墨鹭——日常咕更新</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/">非非非非非非</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huapianfei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huapianfei.lofter.com/">杉色莺鸣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/">阿夜君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://teiubeste.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://teiubeste.lofter.com/">.DA</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://teiubeste.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://teiubeste.lofter.com/">.DA</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/">泉洗祠堂🎐</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://473051164.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://473051164.lofter.com/">明谕止</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/">五七理</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/">五七理</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeming444.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeming444.lofter.com/">狛枝教主随心飞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/">灰米糕</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/">幽邃记忆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://littleice231.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://littleice231.lofter.com/">冰镇小方块</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/">はるな</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/">はるな</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://3388419268.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://3388419268.lofter.com/">叶君权´</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fanduomi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fanduomi.lofter.com/">指尖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tanggusi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tanggusi.lofter.com/">研泉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://loyalist029.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://loyalist029.lofter.com/">USK._爬墙飞快</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingming123600.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingming123600.lofter.com/">930729</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/">萦谷</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/">4</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yu503966.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yu503966.lofter.com/">YU</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://masari027.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://masari027.lofter.com/">不下雨的伦巴第</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/">北阔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/">炙雪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/">炙雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lingzijing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lingzijing.lofter.com/">落叶🍂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengjujun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengjujun.lofter.com/">茨茶茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/">想对F15动手动脚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tang6520.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tang6520.lofter.com/">氵者煮煮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shendimeiric.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shendimeiric.lofter.com/">神di每日C</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/">To Remedios</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/">To Remedios</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/">Legend</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>